Chromophore compounds are molecules that absorb light and such light absorption is desirable for a wide range of products. They are particularly important and useful in lenses of many different types. As examples, chromophores have been incorporated into lenses of sunglasses, lenses of spectacles, contact lenses and intraocular lenses (IOLs). As such, a significant amount of research has been performed investigating a wide variety of compounds with light absorption characteristics.
It is typical for lenses such as those mentioned above to be formed of polymeric or glass matrices. Advantageously, the chromophores can be dispersed or distributed throughout portions or the entirety of the matrices and the concentrations of the chromophores can be substantially homogeneous throughout the matrices or the concentrations can be varied in certain portions of the matrices.
For lenses, the amount and type (e.g., wavelength) of light absorption provided by any particular chromophore typically depends upon the amount and type (e.g., chemical structure) of chromophore used in a particular lens. This type and amount of chromophore is typically predetermined and provides the lens with a particular predetermined light absorption profile. While this is generally acceptable for most lenses, there are circumstances in which it may be desirable to change the absorption characteristics of a chromophore after it has been incorporated into a lens thereby changing the absorption profile provided by the lens itself.
As one example, individuals having intraocular lens (IOLs) may be particularly desirous of having the ability to change the absorption profile provided by the chromophores in their lenses. Individuals that will be exposed to greater amounts of sunlight due to geographical changes, activity (e.g., employment) changes or other changes in their lives may desire a change in the absorption profile of their IOLs. Individuals that have or develop sensitivity to particular wavelengths of light may desire a change in the absorption profile. It would also be desirable to be able to tune the absorption profile of an IOL for all individuals receiving IOLs.
It is also the case that some chromophore compounds tend to degrade over time due to absorption of light. In this circumstance, it would be desirable to be able to adjust the absorption profile of the lens to compensate for the degradation of the chromophores.
In view of the above, it would be particularly desirable to provide a chromophore with adjustable light absorption characteristics. It would also be particularly desirable to provide such chromophore compound within a product (e.g., lens) wherein the absorption profile of the lens could be adjusted after incorporation of the chromophore compound into the lens.